Claire and Phil One Shots
by HorseWonderer15
Summary: Here are a collection of one shots about the lives of Phil and Claire Dunphy. Hope you enjoy!


A/N: After a long, well overdue hiatus, this little piece of fiction was born after watching Modern Family. Claire and Phil are definitely my favorite couple on the show! I noticed that there weren't a lot of fanfics about them on here so here's my contribution! This takes place before they had any of the kids. If anyone has any prompt ideas for them or any other ship(from any show) you think I would be interested in I'd love to hear them. This will hopefully become a multi-chapter story if I can come up with other ideas, but in the meantime I hope you enjoy this one!

Disclaimer: If I owned Modern Family, would I really be writing fanfics?

Chapter 1: Friday Night Relaxation

Claire Dunphy huffed in a tone of stress as she made the commute home from work. It was Friday afternoon, around 4 o'clock, and as always, LA traffic was a complete nightmare. An exaggerated sigh of deflated relief escaped her perfectly glossed lips as she finally pulled into the driveway of the two story home she and Phil had purchased soon after their wedding 6 months ago. With both their well paying jobs, they were able to afford living in one of the nicer suburbs outside of Los Angeles.

Claire gingerly stepped out of her car, wincing as her feet protested in the 5 inch heels she had worn throughout the day.

She entered the kitchen through the garage door, momentarily surprised to find her husband standing by the counter of their pristine kitchen with a large smile on his face.

"Hi honey, how was work?" He asked sweetly as she approached him to give a hello kiss.

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about work right now, relaxing is all I want.". As the stress of the day began eating at her all at once, she slumped, laying her head on Phil's shoulder.

"Well, you're lucky that you married an esteemed masseuse." He replied mockingly cocky, leading her over to the couch in the living room just off of the kitchen.

He quickly swiped the fluffy blanket off the back before plopping down next to Claire, who laid her head back on his shoulder as he placed the blanket over both of them.

"Do you know how much I love you?" She smiled faintly, looking at him with adoration as exhaustion took over her.

"I married you, didn't I.". Ever the charmer, Phil took the chance to once again make his wife smile before she closed her eyes to rest.

Moments later, the silence that had filled the room was broken by a small set of whimpers from Claire, whose feet had begun to continue their protest from earlier.

"Sh, what's wrong baby.". Phil looked over his wife to examine her for outward injures, kissing her forehead to soothe her.

"It's my feet, I had to run all over the office today and they started hurting before I left.". The string of whimpers continued, only pausing as Phil lifted her feet, moving her body so that her feet rested in his lap.

"Complementary masseuse at your service ma'am." with a hint of a Southern accent, the impression emitted a laugh from Claire, broken by moans as Phil began rubbing and pressing at places in which he could tell were hurting most.

As he continued, he couldn't help but feel slight distaste at whomever let his wife run around all day, obviously in pain.

"Are they working you too hard, the stress you've had is way too much from only working there for a month." She smiled reassuringly as she tried to calm him.

"It's only because I'm the newest one there, once they hire a new guy I won't be as stressed. You've got nothing to worry about babe." He smiled faintly, interrupted in caring for his wife as the oven beeped.

"What's in the oven?" She asked curiously, stunned for the moment as he picked her up bridal style, carrying her over to the kitchen table which had been preset with candles and two place settings.

"Just a little something I whipped up to surprise you. Now sit tight and drink your wine while I pull dinner out." He kissed her softly on the lips before approaching the oven, grabbing an oven mitt from nearby and pulling the 'mystery dinner' out of the oven.

He skillfully unwrapped the tinfoil, smiling as he caught Claire sneaking glances in his direction as she sipped her wine.

He brought their plates over, watching as Claire's eyes lit up.

"Phil, Lasagna, how…"

"Before you try to tell me I can't cook, taste it." He sat back, waiting for Claire to take the first bite.

"Mmmm." no other sound was audible as the couple enjoyed their dinner.

Barely ten minutes later, the couple sat back in their seats, both full from the delicious meal.

Phil looked up at Claire, whose head was now resting on the back of her chair.

He smiled softly before getting up slowly, picking her up with swiftness.

"Phil? Wha-". She mumbled softly before sleep claimed her.

He smiled once before carrying his sleeping beauty up the stairs and into their bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Around 8 pm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Phil had changed both Claire and himself into comfortable clothing, he slowly crept back downstairs, cleaning up their dinner with a swiftness akin to that of a superhero.

He then headed back upstairs, re entering their room to find his wife snug under the covers.

He joined her, kissing her cheek before gathering her up in his arms and getting comfortable.

Minutes later, Claire slowly lifted up her head, smiling at her adoring husband who kissed her softly on the lips. She then laid her head on his chest, falling asleep soon after.

No sounds were heard as the couple slept in each others arms, dreaming of the family they both wished to have.

*Remember to R&R, also leave any criticisms or suggestions for stories, Thanks for reading!

Until next time:HorseWonderer15


End file.
